The Improbable Truth
by Heroicagal
Summary: Written in relation to the original story by KCS comes an alternate universe version of However Improbable. When an old enemy of a twenty-first century ancestor of Spock's comes to reside in the future and threatens the safety of the universe the Enterprise crew must go back and pick up the only ones who know how he works: Sherlock and John. But he has a new and dangerous ally.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Let me get this straight. 21st century Earth is where we're supposed to find this guy? You know, to fight the one that already is from the 21st century?" Doctor McCoy asked, annoyed.  
"I don't like it any more than you Bones, but we have our orders." Jim replied.

"Mhm. Spock, you've been rather quiet on the whole thing."

"Doctor, this is not up to me. It is Star Fleet's decision."

"So it makes you feel uneasy too, huh?"

"How I 'feel' is irrelevant and I am insulted by the insinuation of that term. We have our orders to pick up these two men and we shall."

"But honestly, Sherlock Holmes? Wouldn't that be like plucking Napoleon out of his era? And wasn't he like a criminal for a while or somethin'?"

"I believe the Moriarty character that's already here is fit to compare with that." Jim replied and he didn't notice the unsavory look the Vulcan was giving the CMO. "Spock, you're with me. Sulu, you have the chair."

"You think I'm leavin' you with only a Vulcan in the 21st Century? Uh-uh. I'm coming too."

"Bones-"

"I mean it Jim. I'm comin'." If only they had known just how insane things were about to truly get aboard the _Enterprise_ with their soon to be new guests.

**End of Prologue. Begin Preview Sequencing:**

**Coming this end of May and/or early June is a team-up of the century that you won't want to miss.**

_Sherlock and John are beamed aboard the __Enterprise._

"I don't think they're with Mycroft." John Watson stated simply.

**Old enemies are resurfacing.**

_Moriarty is on the viewing screen._

"Jim Moriarty. Hi."

"My dear Mr. Moriarty, how devastated I am to learn that you are no longer a corpse." Sherlock replied curtly.

_Khan is on screen beside Moriarty._

"Khan is my name, as I am sure the good Captain has yet to relate to you. I am honored Mr. Holmes."

**Secrets are being uncovered from a distant past.**

_In the briefing room after the initial contact. _

"You can't possibly mean that this Khan maniac was telling the truth when he said he was related to Sherlock?" John asked, shocked.

**And Commander Spock has a secret of his own.**

"My mother was human and it only made sense for my father to marry someone of the lineage of one of the most well versed in logic and renowned throughout time families."

**Strife is built up between clashing intellects and differing personalities.**

_In a private confrontation between Spock and Holmes. _

"I want to know, Mr. Spock, who and what exactly you are." Sherlock Holmes stated with a deadpan tone. "And why you seem to be so familiar. You cannot blame me for being curious."

"I cannot sir. For you are only human." Spock replied, ignoring the personal question.

_In a tense moment between John and Kirk._

"What is it about you that makes you so special? Why would my First Officer risk his life for an injury impaired primitive doctor from the twenty-first century who he's known for less than a week when it took him months to warm up to me?" the Captain asked.

"It could be my sparkling personality or it could be the fact that maybe I am a true captain, not given my ranking through luck and favoritism. Perhaps it's because I'm not an egotistical maniac who nearly got him killed in the first place!" John answered hotly.

**New friendships will form.**

_Spock explaining about his attachment to Watson._

"I owe him a debt Jim. Without him, I doubt I would be here now."

_McCoy comparing notes with John._

"That's correct. We can definitely cure any addictions, injuries like the one you've sustained, even bring people back from the dead if we get the right materials."

"And here I thought Saint Bart's was state-of-the-art."

"Maybe for medieval times..." a communicator beeps.

"Bones I need you to find Spock and Holmes for me."

"He's a doctor, not a messenger. Shouldn't you send one?" John replied. McCoy smiles.  
"I think I'm gonna like you."

**All leading up to the most intense and possibly paradox causing showdown you've ever seen.**

_Sherlock stepping towards Khan who has Spock covered with a phaser._

"Now that the family is all here, shall we begin?"

**A story of excitement,**

_Jim, Spock, Sherlock, and John converge upon Moriarty._

**Deception,**

_John is talking with Spock._

"When are you going to tell your Captain that you and Sherlock are-"John is interrupted  
"When it becomes necessary, Doctor. Preferably never." Spock responded succinctly.

_Moriarty and Khan are talking._

"I do love to watch them dance." Moriarty said with a reptilian smile.

"It is most gratifying." Khan agreed, wondering when he could be rid of this useless madman.

**And friendship.**

_John talking with Sherlock._

"I just want you to know, I've never once blamed you. I've always stood by your side and I will now if that is what you need."

_Spock relating to the Captain._

"He was my first friend and shall always remain my closest. I will always be there to keep him from harm whenever possible. I thought him dead once, and that is not an experience I wish to replicate."

**A story so huge that it combines two totally unrelated fandoms for your reading pleasure.**

"An ancestor of mine maintained that if you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Spock said.

"**Sherlock "and "Star Trek 2009" in:**

_**The Improbable Truth**_


	2. Chapter 2

Going Into Outer Space

_"Look at that, Mrs. Hudson... quiet, calm, peaceful. Isn't it hateful?" -Sherlock Holmes, "The Great Game" _

It was a regular enough day on Baker Street. However, John was still getting used to the fact that his flat mate and best friend, Sherlock Holmes, lived. It had only been three months since he had come back from the dead and it took a while to get used to that.

"John, I'm bored." Sherlock stated in a flat tone.

"Well, I can imagine so. It has been three months since you came back and three months since you arrested Moran. Nothing popped up since." John replied, typing away at his computer.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?"

"I can't make a client appear out of thin air Sherlock. If I could Mrs. Hudson would burst in now saying-"

The door opened and Mrs. Hudson informed them of their incoming guests.

"Sherlock, dear, some men are here to see you."

"Send them in Mrs. Hudson. Wait, did they look like they were anxious?" John rolled his eyes at that. The more desperate the better, Sherlock seemed to think.

"I think so. The youngest certainly did. The other fellow, I believe him to be the oldest, looked like he was shocked at just about everything around. Then there was that tall one. He was awfully serious and quiet. Wouldn't let me take his hat for him."

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson, send them in."

He turned to John. "John, I believe Mycroft may have sent someone to check up on us. He did say he would be sending people soon. Care to grab your gun?" John smirked and went to pocket it. They weren't too pleased with Mycroft and had warned him about further interference in their lives. John wouldn't kill anybody out of spite for the fact they worked for Mycroft, but he certainly wouldn't hesitate to scare them.

In the door came three odd young men. They just seemed to carry the sense of not belonging with them.

"I'm telling you Bones, I actually drove one of those things. Now I wasn't necessarily nice to it, but I was able to drive one." The youngest said with pride.

"Uh-huh. Where did you get a stick-shift? In the 23rd-"The oldest said with a Southern accent.

"Gentlemen, if you would please pay attention. " The tallest said and indicated the two men who were with amusement looking at the trio. Each man wore a set of jeans, white sneakers, and a t-shirt. The oldest and tallest had on blue shirts and the one in between them had on a golden one.

Both stopped and looked at the men, as if just now noticing them. John looked with interest at the widening eyes of the two who had been discussing. They stared at Sherlock and the youngest seemed to be having a painful memory, anger flashing within his eyes.

"This can't be right." The Southern one said. He stepped almost protectively in front of the younger two.

"What is it that we can do for you?" Sherlock asked, peering intensely at the youngest whose anger continued to build.

"You can tell us what the heck_ you_ of all people are doing here!" Southern nearly yelled at him. John started to feel that something was really off.

"Doctor, please refrain from your emotional outbursts. Khan is not here. This man may look like him but the two are nothing alike." The taller one said to the man who had yelled.

"Then why does this guy look just like 'im?" the other doctor questioned, pointing rudely at his friend.

"Is there something we can help you gentlemen with or are you here to continue to yell at my friend?" John asked, his patience running short.

"Who are you?" The young one inquired, still looking warily at Sherlock, as though he didn't quite believe that he wasn't this "Khan" person.

"This is Doctor Watson. Formerly Captain of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers." The tall one said and John looked a bit more closely at him. He was wearing a black ball cap with writing on it that he couldn't quite make out. His eyebrows were slanted slightly and the brown within the eyes sparked of intelligence. Almost like…

The youngest in the gold had green eyes and looked rather like he was more like in his twenties.

The older of the three had kind blue eyes. That matched his shirt.

"Yes, and who are you?" John asked as he noticed the way the man who had introduced him studied him. He felt like he was looking at him with the analytical look of someone who was well versed in deduction himself.

"I'm Captain Kirk."

"Captain? Of what? I don't know any Americans who have reached that ranking at such a young age." Sherlock was curious. "You're much too young to be a captain." Kirk looked insulted.

"Look, he didn't mean anything by it, but I know plenty of men in the service and you'd be more of a private." John reiterated.

"Look, just because he looks young doesn't mean he can't handle a ship. Get off your high horses and listen to him." The other doctor demanded.

"Doctor McCoy, Captain, may I remind you we are guests in their home?" The tall one said.

"Quite right Spock, gentlemen forgive me. Mr. Holmes reminds me of somebody I didn't quite get along with, just startled me."

"How long have you served?" Sherlock quizzed.  
"I'm sorry?"

"How long have you served? I'd say about two years from the status of your demeanor. Not long enough to become a captain. So how long have you worked for Mycroft for that position?"

"Mycroft-"

"His brother, Captain."

"Or are you even here from Mycroft at all? I doubt he'd send armed men in to meet me and the good doctor." Kirk's eyes widened as he looked down at his concealed weapon. He went to place a hand on it and I instantly raised mine, instincts screaming at me.

"If you would be so kind as to please relinquish your firearms, maybe then we could be of service to you." Sherlock finished.

"We aren't here to hurt you, Mr. Holmes." Kirk tried to diffuse the situation.

"Yes, well seeing as how you obviously have orders to do something with us and you came armed to accomplish the task, I find it hard to believe you wouldn't use them. Only _where _are the orders from? I doubt any legitimate naval service. Are you a part of the late Moriarty's network? I do seem to remember reading he had American contacts."

"We aren't the enemy, and Moriarty is exactly what we came to talk about." McCoy replied.

"Bones-"Kirk tried to shut his friend down from talking too much.

"So you aren't with the organization, but you came to inquest about him? That is most peculiar-John look out!" He noticed that the Spock character had moved around to him. John turned to point the weapon in the direction of the oncoming man but found himself in a crushing grip. He had never felt so strong a grip from anyone and he tried to hold on with both hands to keep hold of the weapon. The young man had to twist his arm slightly and as he did it moved his injured shoulder in an uncomfortable position, causing him to give a small yell of pain. Sherlock tried to step forward but was arrested in his steps from Kirk pulling his own gun.

"I regret to have caused you any harm Doctor. Our records did not indicate-"

"He was gonna shoot us Spock. Save the pleasantries." McCoy said, rather indignant.

"He was protecting himself and his friend. I do believe you know what that's like." He said.

"Look, threatening each other isn't going to get us anywhere." Kirk put away the oddly shaped firearm.

"I agree. Violence tends to be unsavory and unnecessary for many occasions." Spock replied.

"Well, I normally agree. However, if you ever try to touch John again then you shall see how unsavory I can get." Sherlock told them hotly.

"Oh for cryin' out loud, we're gettin' nowhere." McCoy complained.

"Maybe we should just show you. Energize Scotty." He said and then they were all surrounded by a golden light.

John felt sick to his stomach. Sherlock looked surprised for once.

"Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_. Mr. Holmes, Doctor Watson." Around them was a room of such blindingly bright lights that John had to blink several times to adjust to the assault of the whites and blues.

"Gentlemen, this is my ship." Kirk informed them.

"I don't think they're with Mycroft." John Watson stated simply. Spock raised an eyebrow. Sherlock nodded, inclined to agree. Turning to the three others he decided to hear them out.

"What was it you were wanting from us?"


	3. Chapter 3

In Which John Has a Shock and Kirk's Crew Learns Not to Mess with Him or Sherlock

_" Now people will **definitely** talk."- John Watson, "The Reichenbach Fall"_

"Captain, we are ready to leave whenever you are." A man with a Scottish accent informed Kirk, not looking up from his station as he messed with some dials. John continued to look around with saucer sized eyes.

"Thank you Scotty." Kirk replied, eyeing the army doctor. "Must take a bit of getting used to, hmm?" He asked John, who nodded mutely.

"Might I inquire as to why you abducted us?" Sherlock asked, his tone slightly irritated, but more so matter of fact and curious.

"Abducted, now wait just a minute..."the other doctor started to defend their actions.

"Yes, taking people without their consent is usually considered abduction, though I never thought it would be by aliens. Are you all or is it just the man you call Spock?"

"How did you-?" Kirk asked, not quite sure as to how the 21st Century man was already in the loop.

"Please spare me the incredulous looks. It is obvious. We don't have this type of technology _anywhere_ on Earth and the fact that you possess it means that you come from some place off of it. Couple that with the fact that your friend has an unusually green complexion, eyebrows that do not exist on any race, and the ghastly amounts of "Doctor Who" John forced me to watch these past few weeks and it is obvious. Now is the cap to hide something like antennae?" Sherlock replied, nonchalantly. Spock meanwhile stood and looked with growing interest at the man and his eyes had a hidden admiration beneath them that only Kirk and McCoy would be able to pick up on.

"He's good Jim. I'll give 'im that." Bones told his Captain.

"I could've told you that." John replied, rather half-heartedly. The door to the room opened with a swishing noise and in walked a beautiful woman with dark hair, eyes, and skin.

"Captain, was your mission a succ-"She took one look at Sherlock and screamed.

"Captain, behind you!" She yelled, pointing at him.

"Nyota-" Spock tried to calm her but then the one Kirk had called Scotty looked up and charged instantly, knocking him to the ground and pulling the same weapon Kirk had pulled, his finger on the trigger.

"Don't. Move." The man ground out and in that moment something in John snapped.

As he had already admitted to himself, he was having trouble getting used to the idea of Sherlock still being alive after three years of his supposed death. His shoulder was killing him and the overwhelming situation in which they found themselves (aliens, Sherlock had said, _**real **_**aliens**) and the fact that his friend had had a gun pulled on him twice, not to mention the lack of sleep he had been getting, it caused a switch to flip in his brain. He no longer saw the bright lights of a room with technology that would make NASA jealous, or the three young men trying to calm the angry Scottish one. He didn't see the man even as Scottish anymore. What he saw was a pool, light reflecting off of its shimmering surface, and an Irish madman holding a gun to his best friend as he was down on the ground, incapacitated. He felt himself laden with explosives, ready to blow them all sky high. But not Sherlock, he had promised himself that night and again right now. He would protect his friend. Suddenly he remembered the gun in his own pocket and aimed it straight at the man's temple. Moriarty would not kill him while he was there and able to prevent it.

"Step away from him." John said; his own gun now aimed for the man holding the phaser towards his friend. Kirk groaned in annoyance. He really wasn't as trigger happy as everyone seemed to think, however much he had pulled a phaser on enemies -

Men in red stepped forward to arrest the blonde Englishman but he held up a hand to hold them off. Holmes was needed on this case and he couldn't allow any harm to his friend if he wanted any cooperation.

"Captain-"Lt. Uhura said uncertainly.

"Drop your weapon Scott." Scotty looked incredulously at his commanding officer.

"But sir!"

"That isn't Khan." Kirk assured him. Scotty looked dubious. "He sure looks like him but that's the man we needed to find." Scott turned the weapon from Holmes to the army doctor who wasn't really there.

"And who's he?"

"Doctor John Watson." Spock replied. He was looking critically at the older man, trying to assess what was going on.

"As in, Sherlock Holmes' Doctor Watson?" Uhura asked with a glint of recognition and excitement in her eyes. "You didn't tell us you were picking up _Sherlock Holmes_!"

"It was on a need to know basis. You didn't need to know until now." Kirk hadn't liked the secrecy to which he had been sworn by Star Fleet, but he had figured that when it came to saving the universe from a raging 21st Century madman that maybe for once he should listen to orders. This was all a bit out of his realm of experience or even what he thought he would ever experience.

"I would advise you to listen to your Captain, Scott is it? John is really a crack-shot and up close there is no doubt the type of damage he could inflict." Sherlock finally managed to get a word in. Scott looked from him, to John, to Kirk and put down the weapon. John however did not.

"Step away." He hissed at Scotty, who he believed to actually be Moriarty. The emotions and turmoil he had felt but kept hidden during the pool incident resurfaced within him. He had trouble containing it.

"Doctor Watson? Put down your weapon now please." Captain Kirk tried to reason. John gave a sharp, biting laugh.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? No, you stay back or I blow a hole in the skull of you and your boss." John replied.

"Boss?" Now Dr. McCoy was confused. Sherlock realized what was going on.

"Congratulations Captain. You have succeeded in dredging up the memories that haunt my friend's nightmares." Holmes related angrily.

"Jim, he's got PTSD, he isn't all there right now." McCoy realized. Sherlock chuckled mirthlessly.

"Can you blame him? First you come barging in with weapons on a supposedly peaceful mission, then your second in command hurts his ravaged shoulder which is connected with some very unwantedly painful war memories, you then proceed to use said weapons to threaten me, and as soon as you _abduct_ us, I am attacked again due to your inept command capabilities to pass on the information that I look like one of your former enemies." Kirk looked flustered but as he is about to launch a counter attack to Holmes' accusations Sherlock turns right around and speaks to John while gently touching him on his good shoulder. He murmurs something to him and the soldiers' eyes clear and as he looks around, he realizes what is going on and swiftly drops his piece. Scotty moves away from him and McCoy holds out his hand expectantly. John looks to Sherlock for confirmation and when he sees that his friend nods, he places the weapon in the other doctor's grasp after checking to make sure the safety is on.

"Let me make something clear." John says after a second. "You were the ones who dragged us up here, so treat us with respect. If anyone tries to attack Sherlock again, I will personally see to it that they get a broken nose. I once gave the Chief Super Intendant a good one for _mocking _him. I don't really like the _attacking._" John informed them angrily. The redshirts actually stepped back from the intense glare of the smaller blonde. Sherlock grinned at the almost comedic sight, but inside he was still a bit worried for his friend. He did, after all, just hallucinate.

"We'll make sure that people get the message." Uhura said in a soothing voice, trying to ease the tensions. John nodded his acknowledgment and tried to ignore the curious look of the Vulcan. Silently Spock was agreeing. He understood that feeling of rage and protectiveness. On more than one occasion had he felt it when his Captain had been threatened, but he never let it show. He respected the man, even though he could come about the situation in a more efficient manner. Making a mental note to mention that to the Englishman later, he followed the men out the door with Kirk and McCoy leading the way to a conference room. It was time to tell their visitor just what they were here for and, as much as they all knew this would be unsavory for both of them, inform them that a man who had nearly killed them both was not only alive, but threatening their own future and the universe as a whole. Spock hoped that the men would keep level enough heads to hear them out.


	4. Chapter 4

Debriefing and a Vulcan Babysitter

_"I'm a doctor, not a babysitter." -Doctor Leonard in KCS' However Improbable_

When you are abducted by alien (or rather forcefully invited to a spaceship) there are many things that cross your mind. Are you crazy, are you drunk, and are you possibly dead? All these tend to live in that denial filled space of your brain. John Watson wanted to consider each and every one of these options thoroughly. He wasn't dead; you don't feel sick to your stomach when dead as he did upon being subjected to that ghastly transporter. He wasn't drunk; he hadn't touched anything with alcohol in it for days. He could possibly be crazy; he had just had a hallucination, and he still roomed with Sherlock after all that he had pulled and all that had happened. Maybe he was in fact stark raving mad. But he knew someone else who fit that description better, no matter how genius Sherlock considered him to be. That man that made his skin crawl and made his blood boil, James Moriarty. Funny that his real name was James, just like the Captain who had taken him aboard his ship. The _Enterprise_ was a master piece. According to Kirk it was the pride of the Fleet and from what he saw, he could believe it. That didn't stop him however from finding himself still rather uncomfortable around everyone but the other Doctor and the man who was called Spock. Doctor McCoy was rather friendly and while he was very _very_ American, he sensed a kindred spirit in the man. His ease around the man named Spock however came as a surprise. Perhaps it was the way he was calm and polite, perhaps it was how he seemed to be the only one with an ounce of common sense. Maybe it was that he so much reminded him of his best friend. Whatever the case, he felt it best to stick to him when it came to a choice of anyone on the crew and so he walked behind him to the briefing room which would fill them in on the situation.

"Simply put, Mr. Holmes, Doctor Watson, we have a problem that only you seem to be able to solve." Jim Kirk had begun. John had glanced at Sherlock who had a look of faked indifference plastered upon his face. He saw the spark of curiosity within them.

"That is?" Sherlock questioned, telling Kirk to get on with it. They pulled up a picture on their screens and John saw his already pale friend grow even paler (how that was possible, he was unsure of).

"This man, whom I am sure you and the Doctor are familiar with, has somehow found his way into our century and is in control of a starship called _Vengeance."_ Kirk informed them.

"This was rebuilt somehow by using stolen parts and knowledge he could not possibly know about." Mr. Spock added.

"Surely you joke gentlemen. I saw this man blown his brains out." Sherlock was able to say while glaring at the picture.

"Obviously he didn't." McCoy countered. "Maybe you missed something." Sherlock scowled.

"The point is, he's here, he's armed, and he's-"Kirk started to say.

"Ready to take over the universe?" John guessed. Kirk nodded. "What exactly were you hoping to accomplish by bringing us here? Why don't you just send him back to his own time the way you brought us back?"

"We need to catch him first." Kirk pointed out. John supposed that was only logical.

"And for that to work we need to know how he thinks. That's why you are here. We need to counteract his plots while also actively find a way to trap him."

"Hang on a tic, are we _bait_?" John asked, feeling rather angry.

"Not necessarily. Only if it must come to that." Spock replied.

"Perfect, just perfect."

"Doctor Watson-"

"First we are dragged here and then we are given the welcoming reception of the century, now you're telling us this madman is alive with enough power to potentially take over the future and that we're the sprat to catch the mackerel? Anything else you might want to add?"

"We can't get you home until we stop him." Kirk said quietly.

"What?"

"That's the orders we've been given." Kirk said, almost reluctantly.

"So we have no choice but to help?" John snapped.

"Would you have done any different?" Kirk shot back, patience running thin.

"My colleague has a right to be upset, Captain Kirk. You haven't been the most hospitable nor do you seem to be very friendly." Sherlock defended his friend. Kirk looked about ready to tell off the Englishmen when Spock placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Captain." He soothed his friend. Kirk drew in a couple of deep breaths.

"Like it or not, you're here to stay until we send you home. You will have free reign of the ship, provided you tell us where it is you are going. You'll need someone to fill you in on how things are done around here and how everything works, someone to play tour guide if you will, for at least a day or two. Anyone you would prefer to have do this?" He asked, trying to punctuate with a benevolent smile.

"Mr. Spock." John speedily requested before even realizing it. Sherlock and Spock both raised an eyebrow at him.

"Out of the question. Mr. Spock is my First Officer and Science Officer. He can't-"

"Captain, someone can fill in for my duties as Science Officer. Perhaps Dr. Carol Marcus who you so adamantly wanted aboard? And being as you worded it a 'tour guide' will hardly interrupt my duties as First Officer. If it will make them more at ease, I shall be glad to offer my assistance. "Spock interrupted. Kirk scowled, but nodded.

"Alright Mr. Spock, if you deem it best then I won't counter your decision. It is your time we are talking about, I trust you to manage it, but Dr. McCoy could-"

"I'm a Doctor, not a babysitter*, besides, he does such a good job of it with you, why spoil his fun?" McCoy said.

"Then it is settled. If you will follow me gentlemen, we can see about getting you to your living quarters." Spock led them out of the room, secretly gratified at the chance to spend time with such fascinating individuals, remembering all the stories he had heard from his mother growing up about the great Sherlock Holmes and his faithful friend and companion Doctor Watson. This would be most interesting for him indeed.

***From **_**However Improbable**_** by KCS**


	5. Chapter 5

Initial Contact

"_Jim Moriarty.** Hi.**"- Jim Moriarty, "The Great Game"_

_"My name is Khan." -Khan, "Star Trek Into Darkness" _

"How are our guests Spock? Are they assimilating well with their new surroundings?" Kirk asked his first in command.

"They seem to be comfortable Captain, though the Doctor is constantly mumbling about, and I quote 'that horrific machine' when referring to the transporter." Kirk smiled and nodded. What was it with doctors and their evasions of transporters? Bones had the same problem.

"Captain, a ship approaching within sensor range." Sulu reported. Kirk looked at him confused. All parts of this sector had been closed off for their use of what was called the Guardian on a planet classed M-16. They had found it on what was supposed to be a routine mission and when Bones had gone through it after becoming sick… It hadn't ended well. Scotty was able to rig it with the transporters and allow them to use their transporters as a time travel device. The wonders that that man could work never ceased to amaze him.

"Scan it. Make sure it is friendly. Lieutenant Uhura, open a frequency with them. Hail them." Kirk ordered.

"They are already hailing us sir." Uhura replied.

"On screen." Kirk ordered.

"Hello _Enterprise,_ come in_ Enterprise_!" A voice with a slight Irish lilt to it intoned a bit too cheerily. "Ah, there you are." The man came into view now and Kirk made a slight nod toward Spock who sent a message to Doctor McCoy. They needed Holmes and Watson here now.

"_Enterprise_ here. Who is this?" Kirk asked.

"Like you don't know." James Moriarty gave a reptilian smile. "Jim Moriarty_. Hi_." His voice fluctuated on the "hi" making it go into a falsetto.

"What can we do for you, Mr. Moriarty?" Kirk replied, trying not to scowl and keep his cool. This was the psychopath they had read about, the one who had once been the second most dangerous man in London. Who the first was, they could find little record of, but the initials M.H. For some reason Spock had seemed rather insistent that that character didn't matter into the current mission and therefore mattered little. Something about him had caught his First Officer's attention, but now was not the time for investigation.

"You can let me know just how Star Fleet was planning on using you and your pitiful crew to try and stop me. And what possessed them to ever think they could." Moriarty snickered at that last part. Kirk could hear the lift opening and had Uhura cut the transmission.

"What is it Captain?" Sherlock asked.

"We have company." Kirk replied.

"Captain, incoming phaser fire!" Sulu alerted them.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Kirk shouted. They were barely able to move out of the path of the lethal beams heading their way. It scraped the side of the hull and everyone was jostled.

"Whoa! What was_ that_?" John questioned. Spock helped him up.

"Phaser fire. The _Vengeance_ is upon us." Spock informed.

"How did he even get that blasted thing to work?" McCoy asked.

"Captain, Moriarty says he will fire again unless we talk to him again in the next 10 seconds!" Uhura urgently told her Captain.

"Holmes, Watson, hide now!" Kirk demanded. McCoy shoved them off to a place where they couldn't be seen as Uhura opened the frequency again.

"Well, that was rude." Moriarty pouted. "As you can see, I'm not too shy with my phasers. Try that again without permission and it will be more than just a love tap."

"What is it you really want Moriarty?" Kirk now gave up all pretense of politeness and all but growled at the man.

"Temper Jimmy, temper. Our ship picked up space and time anomalies. What were you doing?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Really Captain, we don't have time for this. Do you believe us as dull as you?" Another man asked and John's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets from how wide they opened. There, on the screen, was Sherlock! He looked over to his friend who was watching the whole exchange with great intensity and fascination.

"Sherlock that's _you_! "

"Don't be ridiculous John. Obviously that is this Khan they have been jabbering about. That's why they all seemed so afraid of me. I look just like him."

"Keep it down!" McCoy hissed, not really angry at the men but trying to find somewhere to direct his panic. They gave him glares to which he just scowled back.

"Time travel is really very much not your area of expertise." Khan smiled and Kirk tried hard to keep his breathing calm. He felt clammy. "Perhaps it was your idea Mr. Spock?" Khan turned his attention to the seething Vulcan. The metal seat to which he had been gripping had small indentations from hands as he tried to keep his own emotions under control, his strength causing bends in the metal.

"What are you doing with him Khan?" Kirk ground out. Khan shrugged.

"Mutual benefit. He helped me come back to the world of the living and awake, I help him gain power which will also, in the struggle, give me my revenge against you and Star Fleet."

"What's down on that planet? Maybe we should take a look." Moriarty grinned and was about to scan when, on Kirk's signal, Sherlock and John made themselves known. They couldn't risk the two men on the screen gaining the knowledge of the Guardian's existence.

"My dear Mr. Moriarty, how devastated I am to learn that you are no longer a corpse." Sherlock replied curtly. Moriarty's face fell.

"Now I know what you were doing Captain." Moriarty said with a scowl and an angry glint in his eye.

"Who's your new friend? Already looking to replace Moran? I can't blame you, Moran was quite easy to put away." Sherlock couldn't help himself. The pain this man had put him through, put John through, it fed into his anger, made him seethe with rage.

"Khan is my name, as I am sure the good Captain has yet to relate to you. I am honored Mr. Holmes."

"That makes one of you then." John sniped. Khan barely even acknowledged him.

"I think you would do well to mind your tongue. I have no respect for you the way the Vulcan was brought up to have. I only have respect for the one who I am descended from." Everyone in the room looked at Sherlock as the bombshell dropped.

"_What_?" McCoy whispered and his reaction encapsulated almost everyone's thoughts.

"Something you forget to mention?" John asked Kirk who was glaring at Sherlock.

"Something I wasn't informed on."

"Well now. Isn't this exciting?" Jim Moriarty asked. Not one person besides him seemed to agree.


	6. Chapter 6

Distrust

"_Do people normally assume you're the murderer?"_

_"Now and then, yes." - Doctor John Watson and Sherlock Holmes, "A Study in Pink" _

"He can't be serious." John said hoping that it wasn't true.

"Even as dull as you are Johnny Boy, do you really not believe your own eyes?" Moriarty asked John who glared. Moriarty smiled a malicious grin and then turned to Khan.

"I believe that you were about to scan something?"  
"There is nothing down there anymore." Kirk quickly assured them. Moriarty cocked his head in interest.

"What do you mean?" Khan asked.

"The machine, the one we used to pick them up. It's not there. It's aboard our ship here." Kirk had to deflect all attention from the Guardian.

"Oh really?" Moriarty asked. Kirk nodded. "Why tell me this?"

"Because there are men and women down there that I don't want you killing while trying to find it." He lied. There wasn't anybody down there, they had been evacuated. The_ Enterprise_ was on its own.

"Well then, hand it over and we won't." Moriarty responded. Kirk was able to smile now.

"If you want it, come get it. Mr. Sulu punch it!" They took off into space on their now even faster Warp Drive. Scotty had made some modifications off the books that made it the best in the Fleet. They didn't report it because of the horrible incident with the transporter technology being hijacked by Kahn. They didn't want history repeating itself.

"We should be able to lay a trap now that we have set the bait." Kirk declared triumphantly. John stared.

"What?"

"You said you wouldn't use us as bait."

"We said only if it came to that and it did."  
"What was on that planet?" Sherlock asked, curious.

"Need to know basis only. You don't need to know." Kirk replied hostilely. "You and Watson report to briefing room 2 now. Sulu you have the Comm. Spock and Bones, you're with us."

* * *

Inside the room there was tension thick enough to cut with a knife.

"It appears that we have reached a complication." Spock broke the silence.

"Y'think so?" Bones snorted sarcastically.

"Does this affect anything?" Kirk asked his First Officer. "Is he still trustworthy now that we know that he's an ancestor of Khan?"

"'He' is right here." Sherlock retorted.

"Yes you are, and I want to know whether that will put my ship in any more jeopardy than it is already in." Kirk responded hotly.

"You can't possibly mean that this Khan maniac was telling the truth when he said he was related to Sherlock?" John asked, shocked.

"Khan Noonien Singh is made up of a cocktail of the DNA of the world's best and brightest. Everyone from war lords to super geniuses. Your friend's DNA must be what's prominent though, or he wouldn't look like that." McCoy informed John, almost reluctantly.

"So what, you think that the homicidal nature of him resides in Sherlock? You said he had war lords in his DNA too!" John defended his friend yet again.

"It would seem a bit out of character for me to kill anybody let alone become a war lord." Sherlock interjected trying to diffuse the situation.

"No that would be your sidekick who does all the killing." Kirk said, glowering at them both. "I've read the files; he killed someone, in _your _name. How does that make him any different from the other maniac on the ship with Khan?"  
Now Sherlock had had quite enough, stood up and with a clenched fist turned to the hotheaded Captain.

"You brought us aboard and said we weren't allowed to go home unless we caught Moriarty. You have set your trap, using us and the only way we have back as bait. We are no longer needed. Let us know when you have him and we can return to where we belong." He nodded to John who got up and left with him, after sparing a moment to turn back to Kirk.

"I once spent nearly 6 hours with the man on the other ship." He raised his sleeve and showed a remarkable array of scars formed in the pattern of an _M_. "This was the result. Trust me when I tell you, we are _not_ the same." They left.

"That was uncalled for Captain." Spock told Kirk. He looked over at him incredulously. "They have done nothing to warrant this kind of treatment."

"Spock he nearly shot Scotty and his friend is the top donor of DNA to a psychopath who killed me and nearly everyone on this ship. A man you yourself nearly strangled to death. Tell me, do you still trust Sherlock Holmes? Because I don't." Kirk challenged and Spock looked pointedly at him.

"I do, Sir. I trust him well enough to allow him to fulfill his job and return home." Spock left to catch up with the two Englishmen and try and restore some civility.

* * *

"You know Jim, you sure have a way with people." Bones said after a moment.

"Not you too. You're on their side?" Kirk asked warily. McCoy shook his head.

"No, I'm not on anybody's side. I just want to remind you that you too share some of Sherlock Holmes' DNA, what with Khan's blood flowing through you. Does that make you anymore dangerous? Food for thought." And the physician left for Sick Bay leaving the Captain alone in his thoughts.

* * *

"The nerve of these people! I can't wait until we get home Sherlock. The sooner we get out of here the better." John angrily told his friend who was inclined to agree. He was about to tell him so when he saw the Vulcan coming down the hallway. John followed his gaze and tried not to let his displeasure show on his face. He didn't want to hear any more from these people.

"What is it you need Mr. Spock?" Sherlock asked him impatiently.

"I came to apologize for my Captain's actions. What he said was rather, I believe the term is 'rude'." Spock said and John blinked in surprise.

"You mean that you don't agree with him?"

"No." Spock replied, looking a bit uneasy. "I do not. Shared DNA does not mean that Khan and Mr. Holmes are one in the same. I know too much about your lives to believe that."

"Mhm. And how do you know that?" John asked, curious. Spock looked startled; he looked like he had given something away.

"I would prefer not to talk about that."

"Alright. Thanks for stopping by." Sherlock said and quickly ushered John into their quarters.

"Sherlock, what was all that about?"

"I don't trust him." Sherlock replied. "He is Kirk's right hand man and is now trying to extend friendship while his commanding officer is openly hostile. Not to mention the things he said John. Why would he not want to talk about how he knew what he did? How come he seems so interested in us? He's hiding something and I want to know what." John shook his head.

"Are you sure you aren't being paranoid?" Sherlock gave him a look and he held his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright. I'll be careful around him. Now what do you think they have to eat around here? I'm starving."

"You go. I need some time to think. But here." He handed John one of the weapons that he had seen the future officers using. "In case something goes wrong." John nodded and pocketed it then headed toward the nearest mess hall the events of the day playing out in his mind. He was tired and after the food he could stand for a good night's rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Andersons Will Be Andersons And the Truth About Spock**  
**

"_Brilliant Anderson."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. Brilliant impression of an idiot." – Sherlock Holmes and Anderson, "The Reichenbach Fall"_

John headed into the mess hall and looked around, a bit lost. He had no idea what to do when he got his food having lost his way six times just to get there; he had no idea how to get back. After he got what was supposed to be a simple order of a hamburger and some chips he looked around and decided that he would sit in the one empty table, trying not to feel like the school outcast all over again. His memories drifted back to one rather unpleasant year of grade school and then he dug into his food, his mind replaying the rather odd circumstances in which he was now dining. He had had about enough for one day. First he was whisked aboard some sort of crazy spaceship and then the next day he was used as bait to get a man whom he had thought for sure was dead. He found out his best friend had helped give life to a psychopath with despotic tendencies in the future, and then the jerk of a captain who had kidnapped them in the first place had compared him to the maniac who had control of the other doomsday ship. All in all, he was at his wits end. He would have loved a peaceful supper too, he really would have; except for the fact that when he was onto his burger he noticed a man glaring at him. He uneasily took a bite and looked behind him to see if the man was possibly glaring at somebody he actually knew, but it would be his luck that no one was there. He sighed and got up to dump his food, his appetite gone. Unfortunately he had to walk past the hostile man and as he walked by he heard a voice so familiar it made him stop in his tracks.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Freak's lapdog?" He heard Anderson say. He looked around, half expecting to see him aboard and then realized it was the young man who had been giving him the evil eye.

"Excuse me?" John asked, trying to remain calm.

"I'm surprised he let you off your leash. Didn't you nearly kill somebody last time that happened?" John looked at him and wanted to reply, then shook his head and started to leave.

"I know all about you, you know." The man goaded him. He tried to walk away but stopped at the next bit.

"And that Freak you worship." Putting on a fake smile John turned to him.

"You don't say?"

"Oh yeah, I grew up learning about you. The stories that have been passed down for generations: the Freak of nature who can tell where somebody's been just by seeing the lint of their pocket and his faithful bull pup. How did you get by all those years with him, the maniac who was a master criminal? People knew the truth. Big brother Mycroft could lie through his teeth all he liked and change the evidence but in the end Sherlock Holmes was still responsible for all that happened to London during those days. The crimes were all set up for him and so many people died. The man that proved to be the perfect genetic stock for a crazy warlord bent on destroying the Federation. Tell me now what a good man Sherlock Holmes is?" John could feel his adrenaline racing; he held back every instinct he had not to assault the officer.

"As a matter of fact, what kind of man are you? You like to watch him dance, same as Khan's new buddy. Tell me, how aren't you the same?" Now John Watson considered himself a patient man and a good man, but that was it. Twice in one day being told he was on caliber with Moriarty made him snap.

John socked the man right in the face and hard too. There was a distinct cracking noise and he shrieked like a little girl. About ready to give it to the man again his fist came back and he felt it grasped by a rather strong one. He turned to see Mr. Spock was the one holding him back. His face slowly drained of color as he remembered just what type of damage this man could do.

"Doctor Watson, if you would be so kind as to refrain. I believe that you have made your point." He requested in a monotone. John nodded and the man let go.

"'Ou broke my nothe!" The man on the floor howled.

"Report to the medical bay Mr. Anderson, we will talk about disciplinary actions later."

"Bud-"The man who looked like Sally and Anderson's kid protested. Mr. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Are you being insubordinate?" Mr. Spock questioned, giving the man a sharp look. He quickly shook his head and scurried off.

"Doctor Watson, would you be so kind as to accompany me?" John gulped audibly and nodded. The Vulcan only raised an eyebrow in response.

* * *

In his quarters Mr. Spock indicated that John should take a seat. He did cautiously, trying not to think that Sherlock's paranoia might have been about to be paid off.

"Doctor Watson, we seem to have a running theme going on here. Might I please inquire as to why you injured Mr. Anderson?" The name made John want to recoil in disgust.

"He insulted Sherlock." John stated simply.

"And this gives you license to inflict violence upon his person?"

"I said as much when I came aboard." Spock had to fight the urge to let out a sigh and rub his temples to relieve the headache building up.

"Sir, I understand-"  
"No you don't. You can't. From what I've heard you aren't able to. You don't feel." John wasn't trying to be rude; he was just stating the facts as he knew them. Mr. Spock on the other hand looked unimpressed.

"I can understand more than you think. I have endeavored to do all I can to make your time here as pleasant as possible but you can't-"  
"Why?" John inquired. Spock stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you do that for us? You don't even know us. You may know about us, but you don't really know us. Why would you care what others say or do to us?"

"I-"

"Hold on a moment, Khan said something about you being raised to respect the both of us, why were you?"

"Doctor Watson, we are trying to talk about-"  
"You keep defending us, almost as if you are obligated. You grew up being taught to respect us two specifically and you seem to be so very sure that Sherlock's blood isn't tainted. Are you, are you somehow connected to him?" John's thoughts came to the conclusion Spock had been hoping to keep him from reaching. He looked uncomfortably away from him.

"I heard that a Vulcan can't lie from the gossip that seems to run rampant on this blasted ship. So tell me, what is your relation to Sherlock Holmes?" John demanded. Spock tried not to show his alarm at his word choice. He wanted to deny it, an illogical and most definitely human part of his mind told him to run but he put that impulse aside.

"Doctor Watson-"The man gave him a look that stopped any and all excuses. He sighed inwardly and he felt illogically that he could trust this man with something he hadn't even told his own captain. He wasn't sure why, but all he knew was that he could understand why his ancestor had been best friends with this man. He was intelligent and something about him made him very easy to trust and talk to.

"Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson. You are well known to me because I am, like Khan, an descendant of Sherlock Holmes." John nearly fell out of his chair in shock, but somehow he had felt like he had known this since he had seen him.


	8. Chapter 8

Understanding the Truth and Another Doctor

"_You don't seem like the kind to make friends easily."-Mycroft Holmes to John Watson, "A Study in Scarlet"_

"You mean to tell me that, like Khan, you are a descendent of Sherlock Holmes? How is that even possible, you're an alien?!" John exclaimed looking at Spock in a new light. He noticed the gaze with which he looked at everything, the cool demeanor and the obvious attempt to steel himself from any type of reaction. He really was like Sherlock.

"My mother was human and it only made sense for my father to marry someone of the lineage of one of the best versed in logic and renowned throughout time families on Earth." Spock replied looking at him with the same look Sherlock would give him when he was explaining something he thought was obvious. It was unnerving to say the least.

"So you're part human, and part Holmes to boot. Interesting." John replied, his brain trying to absorb all this information quickly. "So does Sherlock ever have, y'know, kids?" Suddenly he had the idea of little Irenes and Sherlocks running around and felt a bit overwhelmed.

"Doctor Watson I cannot relay that type of information, at least not directly. It could affect the time stream. Since Mycroft Holmes's wife is pregnant at your current time, I can tell you that my mother is the direct descendant of one of his children. Anymore I cannot share." Spock said casually. Now John did fall out of his chair. "Are you alright?" He looked at the fallen doctor in curiosity.

"You're telling me, not only is Mycroft married, BUT HE HAS KIDS?!" John raised his voice at the end in a sort of gleeful panic. The idea of Mycroft as a father, while highly amusing, was cause for worry. He just didn't seem like father material.

"Doctor Watson, if you would be so kind as to refrain from yelling…" Spock requested the irritation showing despite his calm demeanor.

"Sorry. I just-give me a moment." He said while pulling himself back into the chair across from the Vulcan. He was smiling now at how he pictured Sherlock would take the news. "Wait until Sherlock find out about this."

"I believe he is aware his brother is married." Spock said, oblivious to what was so funny to the human. John nodded and then started to shake his head.

"I mean all of this. You being his great-great-great-however many greats nephew, Mycroft having kids… What?" He noticed that Spock's gaze got more intense.

"I would prefer you kept this knowledge to yourself Doctor Watson." He informed a rather uncomfortable John.

"Why?"

"If you tell Mr. Holmes he might be inclined to share with someone else and if that happens the functioning of this ship could be severely crippled. You have seen the way they react to him because he was the ancestor of Khan. If word gets out that he also happens to be mine-"Spock paused and looked almost displeased.

"Then they might start to treat you the same way. Am I the only one who knows? Kirk doesn't seem too keen on Sherlock and still seems rather fond of you. Have you told him?" John asked.

"No Doctor Watson, he does not know." Spock replied and gave him a look that said "And he won't either."

"When are you going to tell your Captain that you and Sherlock are-"John was interrupted.  
"When it becomes necessary, Doctor. Preferably never." Spock responded succinctly.

"So why did you tell me?" John asked quietly. Spock furrowed his brow in thought.

"It seems most illogical, but I seem to have an instinctual predisposition to trust you." Spock informed. John laughed.

"Bet I know where you got that from. Alright Mr. Spock, I won't tell anyone your secret. Think of it as my gratefulness for the way you've treated us. Can I ask a favor in return though?"

"What do you require?" Spock asked warily. John smiled.

"Could you continue to try to get Captain Kirk off our backs? We didn't exactly ask to come here."

"Affirmative Doctor Watson. I shall endeavor to do so. "

The door opened and in walked an agitated country doctor.

"Spock what the heck happened in the mess hall? I've got an officer with a broken nose who refuses to let me help 'im on account of the fact that I'm a doctor and says, and I quote, 'You're all in league together.' Got any explanations for me?" Doctor McCoy demanded.

"It has been addressed Doctor. The situation will not repeat itself and the yeoman will be given disciplinary actions."

"Whaddya mean it's been-" Leonard stopped, noticing John for the first time. He sighed and brought his hand down over his face dramatically.

"I woulda thought as a Doctor you would understand I don't have time for this type of thing." He said tiredly. John shrugged.

"Sorry. He was asking for it though. I do recall giving you all fair warning. Didn't that young woman share the memo?"

"Just try to keep it from happening again." McCoy requested. As he turned to go John stopped him.

"What's it like down there?"

"Huh?"

"The equipment. Must be loads better than what we've got back home." John was genuinely curious about what it was like in their Medbay.

"Sure it is. Can't really explain it though. You'd have to see it for yourself." McCoy said. John looked hopefully to Spock whose eyes flashed confliction.

"Doctor Watson, I cannot permit you to-" He stopped and then caved, something that McCoy had only seen him do with James T. Kirk.

"Doctor McCoy, would you be so kind as to give our guest some small insight into what we have accomplished? Nothing that could be potentially consequential to the time stream but enough to show how far we've come." Spock ordered in the form of a request. McCoy looked annoyed.

McCoy wanted to be rid of the hostility between the CO's and the time travelers. He was just as tired of all the controversy as Watson.

"I'll show you around but you have to tell me about your own time." He offered. "I'm curious as to what medicine was like in your day and it'd be nice to have a conversation on it."

"Sounds like a fair trade to me. I wouldn't mind to talk shop." John agreed. They went down to the Medical Bay as Spock gathered up his nerve and went to speak to somebody else he'd wanted to talk to since the day he arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

A Medical Bay Visit and Chess

"_Ah, bit different from my day." – John on St. Bart's in a Study in Pink_

"This is the medical bay." Doctor McCoy said grandly while sweeping his arm in a gesture of show and tell. John nodded and looked around a bit, stunned. The room was just as shiny and new age as anything else on the ship and everywhere he looked he saw he felt more and more archaic. How on Earth could things have gotten so far in only what was it, three centuries?

"What all can you do here?" John was curious about the capabilities and their limits.

"What's an illness you've suffered?" McCoy asked.

"Nothing too substantial, if you couldn't cure some of the things I have had by now I'd be disappointed." He replied.

"Alright well what do you want to know about then smart guy?" McCoy asked irritably.

"What about addictions? Things like Heroin, Cocaine… What?" John didn't appreciate the looks he was getting as he listed that off.

"All that's been illegal for centuries, including in your time. What have you been playing with Doctor?" He emphasized the doctor as if he had forgotten everything he learned about drugs and performed some heinous act. John rolled his eyes.

"Not me, somebody else I know."

"Hmm. If you say so but if I remember my notes correctly, you suffered an injury, a bullet to the left shoulder, right?" John nodded and looked uncomfortably towards the other doctor. He smiled.

"We can take care of that, repair any and all damage done by a wound like that." John tried not to gape.

"Are you serious?"

That's correct. We can definitely cure any addictions, injuries like the one you've sustained, even bring people back from the dead if under the right circumstances." Doctor McCoy said proudly.

"And here I thought Saint Bart's was state-of-the-art." Doctor Watson mumbled.

"Maybe for medieval times..." a communicator beeped.

"Hold on a sec. Yeah?"

"Bones I need you to find Spock and Holmes for me." Kirk spoke out of the communicator.

"He's a doctor, not a messenger. Shouldn't you send one?" John replied. McCoy smiled at him.  
"I think I'm gonna like you."

**ELSEWHERE**

Sherlock Holmes was not a patient man. Nor did he like anything that was going on in this ship. The people were downright insufferable, and his friend was on the receiving end of too much backlash for his liking. John Watson was not a man he allowed people to insult lightly, the only reason he hadn't given Kirk a good punch in the face was the armed security and the First Officer who protected and worshipped him like a god. The man named Spock was the real annoyance. There was something off about him, something he couldn't pinpoint. He didn't care that the man barely ever showed emotion or even that he was alien. Those were facts, and those he could work with. Not knowing who he was really, or why he reminded him vaguely of someone he knew was another matter altogether. Sherlock Holmes did not appreciate not knowing something about anyone. Spock was impossible to read in some aspects but totally predictable in others. How that was possible he did not know. It was like the Woman all over again only less…pleasing. As he stewed in his mind palace trying to recall any information he could about the man besides the aforementioned and as he tried to keep all thoughts of strangling Kirk for what he said about John from entering his mind palace he was almost startled to hear a buzzing at the door to his and John's quarters. He pressed a button to speak into the intercom and asked rather annoyed of the person out there what they wanted.

"I would like to speak with you Mr. Holmes, if that would be permissible." Well, speak of the devil himself.

"Yes, fine." He opened the door and there stood Mr. Spock, his outfit as immaculate as ever, his gaze as penetrating as Sherlock would even think his own to be.

"What is it you wanted?" He couldn't fathom why he was there, another thing that got to his patience.

"I was wondering if perhaps you wanted something to occupy your time. Would a game of chess be of any interest to you?" Spock questioned, but he almost seemed to falter in his resolve. Sherlock took note of his almost awkwardness around him.

"Mr. Spock, am I to understand you came to my quarters simply to have a friendly game of chess? Don't you have other things worth doing?"

"My shift has ended and the Captain has forbid any extra ones because he believes I take advantage of the opportunity too often. Apparently it is not good for one's health."

"Sounds like John when I get done with a case." He remarked and then remembered who he was talking with.

"Indeed. He seems to be rather… protective." Spock commented. Sherlock wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Mr. Spock, did your Captain put you up to this? I can assure you that I will not attempt to sabotage his mission out of spite or some petty thing. I merely wish for this venture to conclude and be returned home with John. Especially with as little contact with the men on that other ship as possible."

"Believe me sir, when I say that is exactly what we intend. The Captain has an unusual way of solving problems but it seems his illogical principle of constantly antagonizing an opponent works in most cases for the better and Moriarty seems to as you humans say 'love the attention'." Spock related to Sherlock. He nodded.

"Moriarty has always had a flair for the dramatic."

"We can only be pleased you are above that sort of thing." Spock said without a trace of emotion. Sherlock couldn't tell if it was sarcasm.

"What about you Mr. Spock?"

"Pardon?" He asked, unsure of where this was going.

"What do you consider yourself to be? So far you have played the part of the stoic babysitter, the reluctant friend, and the evasive First Officer. Yet I see you and I feel as if there is something I am missing, something essential. Why is it I see you and feel as if we have met in some way before? "I want to know, Mr. Spock, who and what exactly you are." Sherlock Holmes stated with a deadpan tone. "And why you seem to be so familiar. You cannot blame me for being curious."

"I cannot sir. For you are only human." Spock replied, ignoring the personal question. "I see that you have no desire to participate in a game of chess. I will leave you to your meditations." With that he strode to leave when there was a buzzing on Sherlock's console. It was from the bridge. Spock answered it without even thinking twice.

"Holmes, get up to the bridge at once. I need you and my First Officer up here yesterday."

"On our way Captain." Spock replied.

"What the heck are you doing in his quarters Spock? Why didn't you take your communicator with you?" Kirk demanded.

"Apologies Captain. I must have left it at my station." He heard a sigh from the other end.

"Just get up here okay? I have a few things I need to ask about."


End file.
